


Adore You

by poetyongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Breeding, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Lee Taeyong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetyongs/pseuds/poetyongs
Summary: On a rainy night, Jaehyun and Taeyong make the decision of their lives.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 387





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you for coming back to one of my works! This is a lot more than the one I uploaded previously, and I hope it works out! Enjoy :)

It’s silent.

The only sound filling the air is the impact of droplets of rain hitting the window, and if he’s being honest, Taeyong likes it like that. As much as he loves the playful conversation amongst him and his husband, the sickeningly sweet silence is delightful to him.

He’s sitting in his husband’s lap, and it’s soft and comforting and he doesn’t want to leave. His husband can’t keep his hands off of him, and it makes him warmer than he usually is. 

He has his hands on Taeyong’s stomach, and the hands are soft and rubbing him in an affectionate way and he just can’t get enough of it as much as his husband can’t either. As the relationship had progressed and he did this more, Taeyong realized that it was also a possession thing, not just pure love. 

Taeyong leans back against the other man’s shoulder, his eyes closed. He breathes in the scent of peaches and flowers, and when it attacks him at full force, he can’t help but exhale shakily. 

“Jaehyun,” he hums. Jaehyun makes a noise in acknowledgment. He takes one hand and moves it to Taeyong’s hair, playing with it and brushing it with his fingers as he keeps his other hand on his tummy.

“You’ve been doing this a lot.”

“Yeah?”

Taeyong makes a noise in affirmation, and Jaehyun moves his hand down to the lower part of his stomach and the heat in the omega’s body settles there. The large hand once in his hair is wandering all over his body, brushing his cheek, running over his collarbones, then settling on his abdomen yet again. 

Jaehyun places his lips on Taeyong’s neck, leaving a few open-mouthed kisses and breathing in the sweet scent. 

“Baby-“ he purrs, causing his husband’s breath to hitch. “Can we—“

“Yes, please,” sighs Taeyong. He turns around in Jaehyun’s lap to look at him, and he can tell that he’s just eating him up with his eyes. 

Taeyong is wearing a loose shirt, the sleeve off his shoulder and the hem falling back over his torso. His face is red and he’s already looking needy, and it’s driving Jaehyun wild. He quickly takes the shirt off, showing off what he loves most. 

They don’t hesitate to kiss each other, the kiss feverish and rushed and maybe a little messy. Taeyong can’t help but make small whimpering noises, and Jaehyun takes the opportunity to push his tongue past his lips. Eventually, the smaller is pushed into the bed and Jaehyun is now on top of him, finally pulling away to breathe.

He’s breathing heavily into Taeyong’s ear and he’s losing his mind upon hearing it, but then it slows down and stops as Jaehyun finally regains his composure.

It’s painfully quiet before he asks lowly, “what if I wanted you to carry my pups?”

“Oh my god,” gasps Taeyong. “Is this why you-“

“Possibly.”

Taeyong’s face is a burning red color as he turns to face Jaehyun, who didn’t seem to be joking. “Do you really want that?”

Jaehyun did. For a long time, in fact. They’re mated, so that’s already not an issue. They’ve also been together for so long, and now he’s hit the point where he can’t help but think about the love of his life beautifully round with their babies, almost like a goddess. 

So he nods. “You’ve always been my first choice. But if you don’t want to yet, it’s okay, we can wait. This is all you, baby.” 

Taeyong’s silence worries Jaehyun. His pupils are blown, and from what he can see, he’s probably soaked through his panties. Taeyong breathes in heavily before nodding at him. “I’d be honored, Jaehyun.” 

With that, Jaehyun was back on top, kissing deeply and taking his hand to slide his panties down. In order to help, Taeyong slips Jaehyun’s shirt off of him and he’s eventually just as unclothed as he is. 

Jaehyun always ends up doing this—sitting back and looking at Taeyong, almost always getting the latter to close his legs shyly and let out the smallest, quietest whine. 

“The more you look at me like that, the more needy I get,” mumbles a small voice. 

“I’m sorry,” begins Jaehyun. “I’m just nervous.”

Taeyong crawls into Jaehyun’s lap and looks down at him, his hands coming up to cup his cheeks. “How are you nervous if you’ve fucked me so many times?” He asks. 

One of Jaehyun’s favorite things about Taeyong is how innocent he sounds, especially when he’s speaking with lust dripping in his words. But even when Taeyong is capable of this, Jaehyun can still make him melt with his responses.

“It’s not the same if we’re about to start a family.”

His voice is like honey, and Taeyong lives for it. He gasps and giggles before he dives in for a kiss, and Jaehyun can’t help but let his hand slip down to his mate’s pussy. 

For being mated for years, it always feels new, minus the lack of knowledge of each other’s bodies. 

Taeyong’s breath hitches at the sudden intrusion, but he can’t stop himself from grinding down on the hand. It only eggs on Jaehyun, rubbing his hand against the slick heat between his legs. 

Taeyong is cradling Jaehyun’s head, his hands sometimes playing around with the smooth locks of hair. As he’s doing this, a hot, wet feeling makes contact with him. He gasps at the feeling until he feels it on one of the small buds on his chest, and he almost convulses. 

“Honey—fuck,” he chokes out, his hands instinctively pushing Jaehyun closer to his chest. He manages to pull away a little, the distance enough to breathe, speak, and rile up Taeyong the way he wants to. 

“I can’t help but think,” he begins. Taeyong half expects what’s coming, but he doesn’t cut him off. “I can’t help but think how beautiful your tits will look when they’re full for our pups.” Jaehyun emphasizes with a few kitten-like licks on him, and Taeyong grits his teeth. “You’ll feed them so well, baby.”

Jaehyun ignores the way the fingers tighten in his hair when he moves farther down his chest, eventually reaching his stomach. He plants small kisses on it, his thumbs on either side and rubbing into him. The pressure he applies is unbearable to Taeyong. Jaehyun sits up and looks into Taeyong’s eyes, who darts his eyes away shyly. His fingers are devastatingly light as they glide from his side to his tummy, tracing small shapes into it. 

A smile creeps onto Jaehyun’s face as he begins poking him softly and the omega squirms at the touch. “You’re gonna have so much life inside of you. You’re gonna be so good to our babies and—oh my god…” Jaehyun’s voice trails off and it confuses the already dazed male. “What, Jaehyun?” He sits up and places a hand on the alpha’s cheek, using his thumb to rub his cheek. Slowly, he pulls him closer to his lips, kissing him tenderly. 

“I might want to keep you bred for us. Have us make this big family and have you take care of them with me and we can keep you full of babies that  _ I  _ gave you,” Jaehyun finally said. Taeyong lowly moans at the last sentence, taking hold of Jaehyun’s hand and guiding it to his clit. His eyes shut at the feeling as he keeps guiding the hand to rub him, finally letting out the small whines and whimpers that he once held back. 

His hands come off of Jaehyun’s hand as long fingers slide inside, and Taeyong loses it. He already feels full with just two while Jaehyun groans at the feeling of his small hole taking his fingers. “God, how can you manage to remain so tight after all these years?” He hummed, causing Taeyong to whine softly. 

Jaehyun brings himself closer to the dripping mess, and while he’s fucking his fingers into him places a kiss on his clit. 

Taeyong’s high pitched moans keep him going, now beginning to lick and bite gently. Eventually, Jaehyun is using his tongue and fingers to stretch him out and pushing the omega off the edge. 

As if he wasn’t wet enough, more slick flows out of Taeyong as he’s trying to recover. Once he’s back down, Jaehyun’s lips are on his, the taste of himself and his alpha mixing together. His hands reach up to Jaehyun’s shoulders to grip them before he’s moving away to line himself up with Taeyong’s hole. 

For the slide being relatively easy, Taeyong was still tight. The feeling brings a noise out of Jaehyun, his head dipping down to the crook of the older’s neck. Taeyong taps on his shoulder to let him know that he can move, and on cue, Jaehyun begins to fuck into him. Little moans are let out of Taeyong as he feels every slide inside of him and every little kiss Jaehyun leaves. 

The feelings are heightened after Taeyong came the first time, and Jaehyun knows full well that it’s not gonna take long to get his omega back there. He’s already clenching around him; Jaehyun chokes out a noise here and there as he’s kissing messily up the column of his neck. 

They’re quiet. On other occasions, there’s some dialogue, Taeyong babbling about Jaehyun or Jaehyun constantly talking about Taeyong’s behavior. But this time, the only noises in the room are their bodies colliding and the sweet noises let out by the mates. That is, until Jaehyun finally opened his mouth.

“Baby boy, you’re doing so well.” Taeyong could only respond with a soft gasp. “You take my cock so well, you know that, right?” The omega nods at this question. “Yes, I do,” he began. “I was made to take it- only yours.” 

Jaehyun chuckles at the reply before whispering, “You make me want to keep you full, keep you bred and having our babies. You feel so good, baby.” Taeyong sobs in response as he tries to meet Jaehyun’s thrusts in desperation. 

Slowly but surely, Jaehyun’s knot begins to form. Taeyong’s thighs begin to shake and he lets out a high pitched whine at the feeling. Jaehyun keeps whispering praises until Taeyong is coming again. 

The repeated feeling of him tightening around him pushes Jaehyun off the edge. His body drops against Taeyong’s, kissing him needily. 

Eventually, the knot settles down and Jaehyun can pull out, falling beside the older. There’s a smile on his face, but it’s different; it knows more. 

As an instinct, Jaehyun places a hand on Taeyong’s tummy and rubs it gently. For a common way for him to show affection, that was different, too. 

“Do you think we did it?” Asks Taeyong.  “I think so,” Jaehyun replied, “but no matter how many times we do this and no matter how many pups I put in you, you’re still the best thing that’s happened to me.”

Taeyong’s smile is sickeningly sweet as he snuggles up against Jaehyun happily, sleep and a big future looming over the couple. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: https://twitter.com/poetyongs
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/lmtlss


End file.
